New treatments are needed for patients with chronic heart failure (CHF), the No. 1 hospital discharge diagnosis in patients over the age of 65 years of age in this country, as well as related ischemic and non-ischemic cardiac disorders. The prevalence of heart failure is over 5 million; the incidence is 550,000 patients per year. Heart failure results in more deaths than cancer, accidents, and strokes combined, costing more than $23 billion annually. Once a patient becomes symptomatic with NY Class III or IV heart failure, their mortality approaches 50% in two years without a heart transplant. The newest approach to treat CHF is to inject stem cells and/or progenitor cells directly into the heart using a number of different cell types. However, the results from recent clinical trials using such injection strategies are generally disappointing.